


Royal Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Prostitution, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim meets Feferi for the first time and grows obsessed with the younger Peixes, but maybe for the wrong reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you not into Homestuck will probably want to skip this one.

When you first saw her, you had trouble fitting her to a bloodline. She looked royal, and her horns matched that of the Peixes you knew, but you found yourself second-guessing your own judgement when you really compared the two. A few times you thought maybe the real Peixes dancestor was still alive, but that was foolish. Everything else added up perfectly, so why would there be an outlier? You finally put your mind to rest, partially, when you got close enough to check. 

Just a quick sniff. No big deal. You were dead now, fully dead. You didn't need blood anymore, but the temptation was still there. Your friends understood, but would the younger ones know? Your own dancestor was a rainbow drinker the same as you, but most of her friends had died before they really got to witness her transformation. And from what you heard, she already got a taste of the heiress' blood. Lucky girl. But you guess she payed for it now by being limited to the red blood of humans and the young Vantas. You only tried mutant blood once, offered to you out of the "kindness" of your Vantas' heart- literally. You thanked him afterwards, but there was no way to completely hide your cringe at the taste of metallic red blood. 

Once you did sample the highest cast, but it wasn't right. You just knew that wasn't how it was supposed to taste. It was as if just the fact that it flowed through Meenah's veins made it bitter. The vessel really did make a difference. By now you knew this, for you had sampled almost the entire rainbow twice. For the rest, there was only a subtle difference. The younger Makara's blood was so tainted that just a sip got you high. It was tempting to go back for seconds, well, thirds to be honest, but that was a slippery slope you wanted to avoid. Or at least put off until you had had all your fun. Tavros was significantly sweeter than the Nitram you knew. His blood was like junk food to you, but you had to keep to your diet. Not for your health. After all, you were dead. Double dead. Doubleplus dead. You only stopped because the boy was just too sweet to do anything more to. He deserved love, not you. You loved the Leijon girls equally, but in different ways. Meulin was the one to Bring Nepeta to you. To your surprise, both had dipped into the catnip rather periodically. It showed. The main difference was the younger one was more potent in a way. It was her personality. And her death. 

It was a similar story for all the dancestors. They were all only slightly different as far as blood went. But this Peixes girl, she was worlds apart from the punk you grew to love in a way. The dangerous part was just one whiff tipped you off to this. That was why it was so much harder to be around Feferi. You craved her. Most of the time, trolls came to you. Over the absurd number of years you had known these fools, it had just become a regular practice. They would come for sex and pay in blood. Some came to you more than others, and ever now and then you'd be surprised by the faces that showed up at your door. You even roped in the young Zahhk. By suggestion of his moirail, he told you a thousand times. The experience teetered on the edge of downright unpleasant, but he really was a sweet kid deep down. You only took the smallest nip at his neck. Honestly, the sweat deterred you from putting your mouth any closer to his skin than you needed to.

It was all well an good. You didn't really need the blood, and you weren't sure how much you could take. Obviously blood loss was a problem for any living troll, but you had no idea what would happen to a dead one. Your dancestor warned you that it could result in something not far from permadeath. She wasn't sure either, though. That was another reason you tried to abstain from Feferi. What if you couldn't control yourself. You once thought of testing Kanaya's theory on one of your more annoying customers, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it. Even if it wasn't permadeath, it still meant they could be gone from your realm for eternity. That wasn't something you wanted to be responsible for.

When she came to you, it was business as usual. Kurloz had come for a visit. The Makaras were a plus-plus-minus sort of deal. The blood and the sex was good, but that didn't change the fact that they kind of creeped you out. Still, there was something incredibly satisfying about the sound Kurloz made in deep in his throat in place of words when he was really into the sex. And he was always really into the sex. You tried to forget that it probably had to do with his strange religion and just enjoyed yourself. Unlike his younger dancestor, you could draw the normal amount of blood from him without much of an effect. There was still something about him, though. And it wasn't just that he obviously enjoyed it when you bit him, and even more so when you actually sucked the blood from his veins. He smiled, signed something too fast for you to catch it and got dressed. Before he left, he ran his fingers over the bite wound and stuck them through his stitches into his mouth, scraping the blood off on the inside of his lips. He once signed to you that he did this out of respect, but it always made you incredibly uneasy. But you guessed that was just part of the Makara package.

He left you still only half-dressed. Your nook still ached from his roughness and your bulge was still slightly swollen. You picked up the rest of your clothes off of the floor, bed and shelves. You had learned never to wear anything you cared about for a Makara visit. You tossed the pile of nearly ruined clothing to the side and plopped down on the unmade bed. You almost didn't care about what you were putting your arm in. That's when she peered her head around the corner. You saw her freeze and her face turned bright pink. This only reminded you of the delicacy she held under her skin. She didn't leave or turn away, though. She was here for your services, and you felt ashamed for the first time of what you did for blood.

"Porrim, I, well... I guess you know why I'm here." Feferi walked all the way into the room. She was incredibly scrawny for a Peixes. Meenah was very tall and muscular, the Empress was huge with magnificent curves, and then there was Feferi. She looked embarrassed to be standing there, but she found her voice quickly and was there with a clear purpose.

"Just let me clean up, darling." You put on your best show, but you felt like you wore your shame on your sleeve. "I won't be too long." And you weren't, despite the mess. Feferi gingerly sat on the newly made bed. The sheets were black. This was a decision you made from experience. You sat down next to her, but not too close yet. "What would you like me to do for you today, honey?" She looked confused for a second, like she thought you'd just get right down to business.

"I just need you to ravish me," She said this in such a deadpan tone with such a straight face that you couldn't help but giggle a little. 

"Since this is your first time, I'll take it slow. Tell me if you need to stop." Part of you wished she would change her mind before even starting. But another part of you felt like you had just been given the whole universe as a wriggling day gift.

"It's not my first time," She rebounded, almost offended, but with a smile. "You know, it's not a myth that Captors have two of everything." You were admittedly surprised. Not really at the fact that she had had sex before, but the fact that it was with a Captor.

"Did he ravish you," You joked against your better judgement. The longer the banter went on, the more you wanted her.

"Okay, it's been a while. But..." Feferi leaned closer to you. "Maybe you can remind me how it goes." You needed no more persuasion. It was easy to pick up her small body and lay her down lengthwise on the bed. Without straps, her dress was easy to peal off. She helped you by undoing a couple snaps you didn't see and lifting her body up so the dress would come off easier. She wore under it just a plain padded rap around her grub scars and boy shorts. Her bulge was already starting to push through. You first undid the rap. It was easy because hers wasn't padded and offered little support for her small breasts. You took in the view of her grub scars for a moment before running your fingers along the sensitive dark pink skin. Males only had three scars, but females had a perfect four to match up with your fingers. You saw Feferi silently gasp when you dug your nails into her scars just a little bit. You leaned down to run your tongue along one before moving down and shimmying off her shorts.

Like most female trolls, Feferi's bulge was small, long and only lightly flushed. Your bulge leaned more towards what was common for males, which was thick and darkened with your blood color. You used one hand to brush her scars while using the other to gently finger her nook which was the same light pink as her bulge. You watched her breath get deeper and she bit her lip. Her bulge grew more swollen with every thrust of your fingers into her nook. You removed your hand and plunged your tongue into her nook, then licked upwards until you reached the tip of her bulge and then took the whole member in your mouth. Her hips jerked a little. You had to remember she was sensitive from lack of contact for so long. You ran your mouth up and down her pulsing bulge a few more times before sitting up and motioning for her to do the same. She watched with half-lidded but interested eyes as you stripped down to nothing but your panties which looked like they could barely hold your own erection much longer.

"Would you like to titfuck me, dear?" You squeezed your breasts together and all Feferi could do was nod as she stared with lust and her bulge grew somehow even more swollen. It only took her several thrusts to cum all over you. You licked your lips where it had landed. "Now I'm going to fuck you. Is that what you want?"

"Fuck yes," Feferi breathed, still panting from coming the first time. You untied the ribbons on either side of your panties and they fell to the sheets. Your bulge was already wet with precum. You held the long member and slowly slid into Feferi's nook. Even at your slow pace she gasped. You hoisted up her legs over your shoulders and did your best to rhythmically thrust in and out without hurting the smaller troll. She was rubbing her own grub scars with one hand and gripping the sheets with the other. The sight was almost too much for you and you had to focus on something else to stop yourself from coming before her. To your surprise, she started growling like a wild animal. This was something you'd only heard the Leijons and Pyropes do. When she came she came hard and you came shortly after. 

You both gathered yourselves and she exposed her neck to you. You knew it was a bad idea, but so tempting.

"Eh, first time's free," You lied. She didn't look like she was buying it, but didn't argue. Instead, she grabbed your shoulder and roughly pulled you in for a kiss. This was even more dangerous. 

"I'll pay you back next time." The young Peixes quickly got dressed and left. You stayed behind in a mess of pink and green. No one else visited for what seemed like forever. 

 

You stopped leaving the house as often and just waited for people to come to you. Kurloz showed up periodically and seemed more crazed every time, but also seemed to have more to sign than usual. In his own strange way, he was worried. Both Leijons visited together. This was something they did on occasion, among other things. Latula even payed a visit for the first time in a while and Damara followed. All of them had some comment on how they never saw you anymore. You knew who you were waiting for, but you weren't sure why. Did you have feelings for here, or her blood?

You rarely kept track of time, but it had to be at least three weeks after Feferi first came in. She peered around the corner again, but this time smiling and confident. You went to her with the intention of embracing her and confessing your flushed feelings, but she acted first. Just like before, she grabbed your shoulder and kissed you. She wasn't there for sex, she wanted to make love. The two of you made out and worked your ways to the bed where you held her down, bit her neck and drained nearly all the blood from her body. 

You held her and sobbed, pink blood dripping down your chin. Somehow, you managed to kill a ghost. You were no longer the most dead person in this dream bubble.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr if you have any questions or would like to request any short fics or art


End file.
